1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic toilet seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional toilet seat includes a base body, a seat and a toilet lid. The seat and the toilet lid close the toilet when they are not used. When users need to use the toilet, they have to lift the toilet lid by hands, and then sit down on the seat. For gentlemen, they have to lift both the toilet lid and the seat to urinate. However, sometimes users' hands would touch fecal matters. If users use hands with fecal matters to put down the seat or the toilet lid on the toilet, the toilet would be stained with fecal matters. Besides, some gentlemen often urinate without lifting the seat. As a result, the seat and the inner side of the toilet lid would be stained with urine. And other users have to clean the surface of the seat and the inner side of the toilet before using. Otherwise, users' body would touch the fecal matters and feel uncomfortable. Moreover, uses have dangers of being exploded to those diseases infected by urine.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.